


Day 29

by KassieProphet



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, POV Female Character, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: When you find yourself out past curfew, Dewdrop takes advantage of you.
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Reader
Series: Kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964620
Comments: 52
Kudos: 37





	1. NonCon Dewdop x F!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a part of [Kinktober 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789473), separated for tagging purposes.

Sometimes the howls that echo through the Abbey are that of the wind winding its way through all the nooks and crannies of the cavernous halls. Sometimes (though Imperator always denies it) the howls come from the bowels of the dungeons—from a sacrificial rite or their leader’s enemies, perhaps. This week, however, the howls come from the Ghouls in heat.

They tend to set each other off—in close quarters as they are—and before you know it, the whole Ghoul dorms are a roiling mess of fangs and fucking. Admin tries to keep the whole ordeal contained, but it’s worse once the sun sets, and there’s always a strict curfew in place. 

Papa reminds everyone at Mass. 

Sister Imperator reminds everyone after meals.

**DO NOT leave your rooms after sunset.**

And you hadn’t intended to still be out—you really hadn’t! A grueling research project for your thesis had kept you in the back corner of the stacks, surrounded by open books as you scribbled furious notes and dictated into your phone. Windowless as that section is and engrossed as you were, you hadn’t kept aware of the time. The librarians—used to your long hours—have long since stopped checking in on you.

Creeping out into the main area, you realize your gaffe at once. The room is dark and devoid of activity. The stillness roars in your ears, and when you look up at the skylights, they are inky with the fading of the gloaming.

_Shit_ , you think.

With the sun setting closer to 6pm now that Fall is in full swing, you’ll be in for over 12hrs of waiting in the Library. If you were smart, you’d use this unplanned time to further your research … but your limbs are stiff, your back aches, and your stomach rumbles—reminding you that you skipped lunch. All you want is a hot shower and the probably now-cold dinner package your roommate has started grabbing for you at lunch (after you missed the first 2 days).

Still, you dither with the decision, and by the time you decide to make a run for it, the gloom is close around you. When you crack open the heavy doors to peek out, you find only the pitch of the halls—either someone forgot to light the torches, or they decided this wing wasn’t worth it.

Gulping—heart pounding—you dart into the hallway and start sprinting on tiptoes. It’s really not _that_ far to your room … and the curfew is really just a _precautionary_ measure. It’s fine. It’s totally fine. Soon you'll be in you room and you’ll—

Something solid slams into you from behind.

You make a small, cut-off noise as you stumble forward. Before you have a chance to fully regain your balance, you get hit again and go down hard. As you try to get your bearings, you become aware of two dark shadows snarling and spitting at each other.

_Ghouls_.

A lance of fear stabs through you, and you crawl up into a standing position and take off down the hall. Right, left … it doesn’t matter as long as you get that distance.

Unfortunately, you’re not fast enough.

Without warning, you’re again body slammed to the ground—the slate of the floor coming up unyielding against your palms and knees. A heavy weight drapes over you, pressing you further into the cold stone.

“I can smell your _fear_ ,” hisses Dewdrop into your ear, his saliva dripping onto your neck. When he licks your fluttering pulse point, you begin to squirm. “Ah ah ah!” 

When he goes for your arms, you try to buck him off of you.

“Fuck, _stop_! Get off m-me!” you try to say forcefully, but your voice wavers at the end.

“The only thing that’s getting off is my dick, Sister,” he chuckles lowly. His one hand presses your neck down, and the other slides down your ass to your pussy as you struggle against his hold. “Maybe you, too.”

When his fingers press into you through your habit, you jerk forward.

“H-hey, now!” You try to scrabble out from under him using your fingertips. “I mean it, Dew! Fucking let me up!”

You can feel his tail start to ruck up the bottom of your habit as he rubs his maskless face along your neck.

“I fucking caught you fair and square—you’re _mine_.” He bites down on the nape of your neck, and you yelp when his fangs prick into you.

It starts to sink into you that Dewdrop might actually not let you go, and your heart beats in your ears as you try to jerk and kick your way out of this. But he’s strong—much stronger than you—and all that your efforts get you is your face smashed into the floor and your arms yanked painfully behind your back.

“Fuck— _yeah_. Makin’ me work for it after I caught you easy.” He grinds his hard cock into the small of your back. “Gotta be worthy to get this dick.”

You’re still struggling, but you’re afraid he might actually wrench a shoulder out of a socket if you try to be forceful.

“I-I don’t want your fucking dick. Go back to the dorms. Go fuck a Ghouleh … or-or Aether. Go back to your mate, Dew, and let me up.”

Dew lets out a snort. “Been fucking him for days. Nah, I want something _sweet_.”

He drops your arms, but it’s only so he can rip your habit apart. You still take the opening to slide out from under his straddle. You scramble hastily to all fours, slipping on your torn garment as you scrabble for purchase. Dew steps on the fabric, and you faceplant. You cry out when you feel his sharp fangs in your ass right before he tears away your panties with his teeth.

“No! Stop! I don’t want—”

He wrenches your head back—tail curling around your throat in a tight squeeze—and shoves his fingers into your mouth.

“Nuh-uh. You’re not allowed out at night, but here you are!” He runs his nose up the column of your neck. “What you’re putting out, sweetheart? Can smell you all the way downtown.” 

“Please, no! I wasn’t—” you wheeze.

He stuffs the end of your veil into your mouth as his tail loosens so he can straddle you again. “Were you hoping it was me who caught you? Fucking had to punch Rain in the balls to get here first.” 

You flail out, but Dew uses your own habit against you to pin your arms as he spreads apart and presses down your thighs with his deceptively sturdy legs. 

He rumbles close to your ear, “Or should we fight for you? Would that get you all juicy, toots?” His fingers slip in between your folds and chitters happily. “Oh ho ho—slick for my cock already!” 

You blush in shame, but he can’t see that as he grinds his cock against the cleft of your ass. When the tip of his cock drags lower, you mewl in alarm, squirming in protest.

“I guess Rainy will have to wait his turn,” he says.

He shoves his cock into you, and you squeal at the intrusion—though the sound muffled by the cotton in your mouth. Your shoulders spark with pain when Dew falls onto your back, his arms boxing you in on either side; his entire body weight presses into you, and you stop squirming—Dew has you thoroughly pinned, and you’re afraid you’ll actually hurt something if you try to buck him. 

He licks the nape of your neck and clamps his jaw down around you—paying no attention to your cry of pain—and begins to hump the ever loving fuck out of you. He doesn’t have the leverage to pound into you—since his knees are pinning your legs in place—but his hips snap, jerking into you nice and deep.

With every twitch into you, his cockhead punches your G-spot, and you can’t help but moan when the pleasure from the action builds and makes your pussy heavy with arousal. You know you’re dripping from the way you squelch every time he grinds his pelvis back into you, and all you can do is lie there and take it.

Finally, Dew detaches from your neck—rough tongue lapping up any blood that’s still oozing out—and straightens up; he pulls your bound arms up with him, forcing you to arch your back—hips pumping the entire time.

“Got my big fat knot ready for you, princess. You’re gonna like it, I promise.”

You make a noise of consternation, but all nuance is lost as the sound is filtered through your veil. Dew just keeps thrusting into you. When you feel his forming knot starting to swell and catch on your hole, you realize with dawning horror that he really is going to knot you. 

You struggle anew, pulses of alarm squeaking out of you. Dew’s clawed hand wraps around your throat as his tail encircles your waist. He’s chanting, “Mine-mine-mine-mine,” with every punch as you feel his knot swell bigger. You tremble in his arms, but that just seems to urge him on until he’s finally shoving his engorged knot into you.

“Gonna plug you up nice and keep you caught on my knot until I’m done filling you up,” he pants.

Then, Dew grunts and sinks his teeth into your shoulder. His knot fills you, inflating further in the moments before his breath stutters and his body jutters wildly as he spills inside you.

You’ve never been knotted before, and— _oh my god_ —the pressure of his inflated knot presses unrelentingly against all your sweet spots. You’re so fucking full—so much more than any of the biggest dicks you’ve ever taken—and the sparks that flare behind your eyes when Dew grinds his knot into you send you careening over an edge you weren’t aware you were on the verge of tipping off of.

You moan so forcefully as you cum hard that the veil shoots out of your mouth. Eyes rolling back into your head as your pussy pops and clenches, you lose yourself for a moment in the feeling of pleasure that Dew’s knot causes, and for a moment, you forget to feel used.

“Aw yeah, aw yeah—that’s the good shit. _Fuck_ —your bitch cunt is tight. Gimme a good squeeze, sweetheart,” snarls Dew, and you’re vaguely aware of him holding you up as he fucks you through the waves of your climax.

When you come down, you can’t help but slump back into the hot line of his body. He’s still grinding and twitching into you as—if what you’ve heard is accurate—he works himself through his multiple demi-orgasms. When you have one of your own, he purrs, “Mine … _mine._ My pretty,” as you jerk in tandem and he strokes down your breasts and stomach.

Finally spent, he lays down and arranges you both on your sides. You sigh—in contentment? resignation?—as Dewdrop squirms and chitters happily against your back. You test the give of his knot by trying to pull free, but all it does is press uncomfortably at your hole and cause him to hiss and tense.

“ _Fuck_ , sweetheart. If you wanted to go again, just friggin’ say so.” He pulls you flush against him, his mouth sucking at the bite marks he’s made.

“Please let me go, Dew,” you say in a small voice.

“Mmm, really? Just when we’re getting started, toots? I thought we had somethin’ special.”

You whine as he grinds into you and gropes your tits.

“Hmm … I _could_ let you go … but—” his spit slick lips touch the shell of your ear “—then you’d be at the mercy of the others.”

“O-others?”

“Oh yes, sweetheart. Can’t you smell them? They’re watching us—just waiting for a turn to cram this sweet pussy full.” His fingers slip in between your lips, grunting in delight to feel how wet you still are. “As long as you’re mine, they won’t dare. I’m big shit, ya know?” You shiver—in pleasure or disgust, you can’t tell. The pad of a finger flicks at your oversensitive clit, and you jerk and gasp in reflex. “Unless … you a fucking knot slut, toots? You wanna be filled with as many knots as possible in each—” he finger briefly swipes your asshole, and you gasp in surprise “—lovely orifice?”

You tense in alarm.

“Oh, is that it? Can’t wait to be crammed full of dick? I can certainly call—”

“No!” you squeak.

“No?”

“No. I-I … just you. I just want you.”

Dew nuzzles into your neck, purring. “Good choice, sweetheart.”

When he stands abruptly, you hang uncomfortably for a moment or two off his dick until you get your feet under you.

“My place or yours?” he says as he slaps your ass. “I prefer a soft mattress, ya know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See next chapter for alt ending.


	2. ALT ENDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Ending

“Please let me go, Dew,” you say in a small voice.

“Is that what you want?” he coos.

“Y-Yes, _please_.”

“If you’re sure, sweetheart,” he rumbles at you.

“ _Please_.”

He sighs and wiggles his knot free.

You squeeze your eyes shut as you feel his cum start to trickle out of your hole and down your thighs.

“I knew you were a knot slut,” he whispers into your ear, his breath hot on your skin..

Your eyes snap open. “W-what?”

But Dewdrop is gone, has melded back into the shadows.

When you look up, you catch Rain’s glowing eyes materialize out of the darkness as he crawls forward on all fours. He growls low in his throat.

“She’s mine next.”

_Next?_

As your eyes focus into the darkness, you notice it’s not just Rain’s eyes approaching out of the black of the hallways.

Dewdrop slaps your ass, and you groan.

“Breed her up, boys. She’s prime fucking meat.”


End file.
